The Last Journey of the Axalon
by BackgroundRobot-11
Summary: A series of tales that focus on the crew of the Axalon before the Beast Wars.
1. Quickstrike and Silverbolt

Hello, this is a new idea I'm trying out, it's a sort of prequel to both Beast Wars and my story, New Beast Wars, it focuses on the protoforms of the _Axalon _before they came to be on Earth. Because of this, Optimus Prime, Rhinox, Rattrap and the Predacons of the _Darksyde _will not be main characters, but some of them might make cameo appearances. Anyway, I do not own Beast Wars, IDW Comics, The Transformers or any characters that are associated with The Transformers. Anyway, this chapter will feature Quickstrike and Silverbolt the day they have to board the _Axalon. _Well, I hope that you enjoy it, please don't forget to leave a review when you've finished and one last thing...Thank you for reading!

* * *

Quickstrike groaned and rubbed his head, he had a hangover that threatened to tear his head in two. Just the night before, he had been out checking out the bars of Cybertron. At some point, he had met another colonist, some little varmint named Ardee, who had invited him to join him on a night of drinking. Unfortunately for Quickstrike, that little rat Ardee had stiffed him with the bar tab by running off on the pretence of emptying his waste deposits.

"I'm gonna make that little varmint pay next time I see him..." Quickstrike muttered as he closed his optics and massaged his aching head.

Slowly, reluctantly, Quickstrike got up. He was a short Maximal, smaller than most, a fact which annoyed him to no end, as it frequently made him a target. His colour scheme was mainly gold, with patches of blue, mainly on his face and limbs. His optics were an amazing shade of blue, contrasting completely with is somewhat quick temperament. His vehicle mode was quite apparent, as two wheels jutted out of his shoulder blades, handlebars adorned his head and a windshield protruded out in front of his face (another thing which annoyed Quickstrike, as it made fuel intake rather difficult).

"Well, I suppose I'd better git goin'...stupid colonising, stupid hangover, stupid little varmint..." Quickstrike muttered as he made his way out his apartment and down into the bustling streets of Cybertron.

* * *

Elsewhere, another Maximal colonist, Silverbolt yawned and stretched as he finished his nightly recharging.

"Ah, another perfect morning. I wonder what today will bring me?" Silverbolt asked himself, a smile on his face.

He had always been a bright, optimistic Maximal, since the long gone days of his creation. Silverbolt believed he had a lot to be happy for, after all, he enjoyed his job, he was a direct descendant of an Autobot hero, he was his namesake and today, he would finally be going to help colonise a planet, somewhere far away. Another thing Silverbolt prided himself on was his appearance, he was a sleek, silver, Cybertronic jet, a fact which was quite obvious to even a casual glancer, as two large wings poked out of Silverbolt's legs, both adorned with the Maximal insignia, a pair of exhaust vents were on his shoulders and his vehicle mode nose was placed firmly on his back.

"Ah, good morning Cybertron! Alas, soon I shall depart, for other worlds! Other regions of space! Ah, but you shall always be in my heart, dear Cybertron, may we someday meet again!" Silverbolt said as he stared out his apartment window.

The Transformer in the apartment directly below rolled his optics, it was practically the same routine every day! Silverbolt would wake up, celebrate the morn, leave for work, return some hours later and rejoice at another so called "Perfect Day", before the whole cycle repeated itself in the morning. Now however, it looked like things would be different. Silverbolt was leaving, possibly for some distant corner of the universe, and he would almost certainly be gone for a number of stellar cycles.

Silverbolt's neighbour smiled at that thought.

* * *

At the shipyard, Quickstrike drove up to the to ship that he had been assigned to, the _Axalon_. The entire drive there had been one big ordeal for the motorcycle, he had to drive through mega cycles of traffic while his head pounded as painfully as an ick-yak. Now that he had finally arrived, Quickstrike began complaining again.

"That there's the _Axalon?_ Jeez, what an eyesore! Ugh, so bright, it hurts to look at it!" Quickstrike muttered, unaware that three burly Maximals were approaching him.

"Hey, look here Blast Off! We've found somethin'!" The closet one called out to his friends.

"Heh, yeah Onslaught, it looks like a little shrimp!" The one known Blast Off replied with a smirk.

"Yech! I hate shellfish! The only thing they're good for is squashin' till the goo comes out!" The third said.

"Yeah Brawl. Hey, I've got an idea, how 'bout we squash this shrimp?" Onslaught suggested, a malicious grin on his face.

Quickstrike bristled "What did you just call me gasket face?"

Onslaught puffed himself up "Shrimp! I called you a shrimp! You gonna do somethin' about it?"

"Pardner, you don't know who you're messin with." Quickstrike said, glaring at the bigger Maximal, before he threw himself at him.

* * *

Not far away, Silverbolt landed inside of the shipyard after showing the nearby security officer his clearance card. Every gear in Silverbolt's body was bristling with anticipation, for very soon, he would be off colonising another planet! However, the smile on Silverbolt's mouth slowly disappeared when he heard something. It sounded like...some kind of fight.

"Jeez Blast Off, this little guy's crazy!" Silverbolt heard someone call out.

"He's like some kinda lunatic, Brawl!" Another voice called back.

Silverbolt hurried around a corner to see three large Maximals engaged in a fight with a noticeably smaller being. Despite the size and number advantage, the smaller one was fighting back viciously, striking his opponents with a fury that Silverbolt had never seen before. Suddenly however, one of them struck the smaller one with such force that he sent him reeling.

"Alright Brawl! Now, to make 'im pay!" One of them said.

"Stop!" Silverbolt commanded the others in a powerful voice.

The three large Maximals instantly stopped and turned around slowly. When they saw who they were dealing with however, they relaxed.

"Ah, it's no threat, just another one of them colonists!" Blast Off sneered.

"Still, maybe we better make sure he doesn't say anything." Onslaught said menacingly.

"You three are cowards! How can you gang up on a Maximal? One of your own! Besides, he's only a third your size!" Silverbolt asked, not at all intimidated by the trio.

"I ain't little!" The small one shouted, and proceeded to launch himself at the closest Maximal, Blast Off.

"Whoa! The little psycho's got me!" Blast Off cried out as he struggled against the diminutive Maximal.

"I told you! I ain't little! Just for that, I'm gonna gouge your optics out!" The small one snarled.

Silverbolt soon joined in, attacking Onslaught.

"Hey! Stay out of this!" Brawl said.

"Brawl you idiot! Get him off me!" Onslaught ordered.

Brawl swung a fist at Silverbolt, only to miss and strike Onslaught, who collapsed.

"Whoops..." Brawl said.

Now leaderless, Blast Off and Brawl quickly backed off, before fleeing.

"Are you alright?" Silverbolt asked the small Maximal, walking up to him and offering his hand.

"I didn't need any help!" The Maximal snarled, shoving Silverbolt's hand away.

"But...they outnumbered you three to one!" Silverbolt exclaimed.

"So? I still could a beat 'em!"

"You show impressive amounts of bravery and tenacity, please, tell me your name."

"It's Quickstrike, not that it's any of your business stranger!" Quickstrike said, walking away.

"Quickstrike? A fine name indeed! My name is Silverbolt!" Silverbolt said, rushing to keep up with Quickstrike.

"Yeah? I just met you, and I already dislike you!" Quickstrike snapped, not even glancing at Silverbolt.

"So, Quickstrike, where are you headed?" Silverbolt asked.

"Some colony ship called the _Axalon_, now beat it!"

Silverbolt stopped dead in his tracks "The _Axalon?"_

"Yeah, the _Axalon, _what's it to ya?" Quickstrike asked.

"Well, I've been assigned to the _Axalon _too!" Silverbolt exclaimed.

Now Quickstrike stopped "Wait, you mean...we'll be on the same ship? Together?"

"It would seem so! Oh, what good fortune!" Silverbolt said, another grin adorning his face.

"Oh no." Quickstrike muttered, as he closed his eyes and massaged his head.

"Come Quickstrike, I believe it's this way!" Silverbolt said as he led the way.

"Yeah, whatever." Quickstrike muttered as he half heartedly followed the chipper young Maximal.

"So, are you not excited at the prospect of exploring new worlds?" Silverbolt asked.

"No, I hate my job." Quickstrike replied, his brow furrowed in annoyance.

"You hate your job? Why?" Silverbolt asked, surprised that anyone could hate their job.

"Ain't enough action." Quickstrike replied.

"Hmmm, you display impressive combat prowess, why did you not become a member of the Maximal Command Security Force?" Silverbolt persisted on asking questions.

"Because those stupid varmints said that I was too aggressive! What does that mean anyway? Too aggressive? How in tarnation can you be "Too aggressive"?" Quickstrike asked.

"I...I don't know..." Silverbolt replied uncertainly "Ah! We seem to have arrived!"

"Oh...goody..." Quickstrike replied sarcastically as he and Silverbolt boarded the ship.

* * *

In the stasis pod bay, Quickstrike and Silverbolt wandered around. There were a few others in the bay with them, a tall, crimson mech, another jet, who was sitting down and polishing an enormous cannon and the one who immediately attracted the attention of Quickstrike and Silverbolt: An attractive femme, who like Quickstrike, converted into a motorcycle. She was bronze, although her helmet like head was black, as were her arms.

"Wh-who is that?" Silverbolt asked.

"Don't rightly know...but I want to." Quickstrike said as he drooled over her.

"She's the most beautiful Maximal I've ever seen!" Silverbolt murmured.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind doing some exploring around her, if you know what I mean!" Quickstrike nodded Silverbolt suggestively.

Silverbolt balked "Show some respect Quickstrike! She is after all a Maximal, like us."

"Yeah, sure, sure...I'm gonna go over there and talk to her." Quickstrike announced.

"You're not going to say something lewd, are you?" Silverbolt asked.

"What, me? 'Acourse not!" Quickstrike said defensively "Wish me luck pardner!"

"Uh...good luck..." Silverbolt said uncertainly as Quickstrike strolled over to the femme.

A few cycles later, Quickstrike was sent flying into a pile of crates, an action which attracted the attention of the other two in the room. The jet stopped polishing his weapon, looked up to see what had happened, and then went back to polishing his weapon, while the other strolled towards Quickstrike.

"Pig!" The femme called out to the dazed Quickstrike.

"Quickstrike! Are you alright? Do you still function?" Silverbolt asked his supposed friend.

"Uh...what hit me?" Quickstrike asked as he struggled to get into a standing position.

"Apparently, one very angry femme." The crimson mech said as he walked up to the pair.

"You're tellin' me pardner, what's her name?" Quickstrike asked.

"I have no idea, but I think it would be best if you didn't go over there again." The crimson mech replied.

"Indeed Quickstrike, but in fairness, I did warn you." Silverbolt said.

"Ah, shut up Silverbolt!" Quickstrike snapped.

"Do you need assistance to a CR chamber?" The crimson one asked.

"No, thank you, um...?"

"Inferno, my name is Inferno."

"Thank you Inferno, but I think Quickstrike will be just fine, as long as he doesn't do anymore foolish things." Silverbolt said.

Inferno nodded "Alright then, let me know if you need anything."

"We will, thank you Inferno." Silverbolt called out as Inferno strolled away "Well, he seemed nice."

"Yeah sure...hey, what in tarnations that thing over there?" Quickstrike asked, motioning towards a large protoforms branded with an X.

"I don't know, but I think we should stay away from it." Silverbolt said cautiously.

"Aw, shoot, you're no fun!" Quickstrike said.

"Attention all Maximals, we are preparing to leave Cybertron, all non necessary crew members are to report to the stasis bay at once and enter their respective stasis pods!" A voice over the ship's communications systems blared.

"Well, I guess we should do as he said." Silverbolt said.

"Do you ever have a thought of your own?" Quickstrike asked.

"Of course I do! I just like to obey my superiors, that's all." Silverbolt replied defensively.

"Right, whatever." Quickstrike said with a roll of his optics.

"Well, I guess I had better find my stasis pod, see you on the other side Quickstrike!" Silverbolt said, as he turned and waved.

"Yeah sure...here's hoping not..." Quickstrike muttered when Silverbolt was out of earshot.

"I wonder if we'll be friends?" Silverbolt whispered to himself as he entered his stasis pod.

And then, he fell into a deep darkness.

* * *

And end of this instalment. Well, what did you think? I hope that you liked it, and I hope that no one seemed...too much out of character. I thought that even before he was a Predacon, Quickstrike would still be a little vicious, and if not for Tarantulas, Inferno might be a little more...stable. Let me know what you think in the reviews please. Well, there you have it, hopefully this will be a series, maybe. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you enjoyed the story, please don't forget to leave a review now that you're done and finally, thank you for reading!


	2. Injector

Hello, and welcome to chapter the second of Before the Beast Wars. This chapter will feature the Maximal turned Predacon Injector, known in this story as Skydive. As with the last chapter, this will feature him on the day he boarded the _Axalon_. Ok, now that we have that out of the way, just let me fill out a disclaimer and we should be good to go. I do not own Beast Wars, IDW Comics, The Transformers or any characters that are associated with The Transformers. Well, now that we have that out of the way, I only have this final thing to say...I hope that you enjoy the following piece, please remember to leave a review when you're done and...Oh yeah, thanks for reading!

* * *

As the Maximal exploration officer known as Skydive woke up from his recharging period, he smiled as he caught sight of his reflection in the roof mounted mirror.

"Ah, good morning you handsome devil! And did we have a good nights recharging?" Skydive asked himself, before climbing up off his bead.

Skydive then walked over to his full length mirror and admired himself. By most standards, he was indeed good looking. He had a head not unlike that of the Coneheads of old, his wings came out of his back, he had thermal exhaust vents on either shoulder and attached to each wrist was an anti-gravity beam rifle, a device which could effortlessly lift even the heaviest of objects off the ground. As well as his appearance, Skydive also prided himself on his ancestry. He made sure to let as many people as possible know that he, Skydive, was a direct descendant of the Autobot war hero Sunstreaker.

The few people who knew about Sunstreaker's personality were not surprised in the least.

"Ah, yet another morning on Cybertron is brightened merely by my presence, the people should rejoice at this!" Skydive told his reflection "You know, it's quite a shame that I never became a famous actor or celebrity or something of the like, then I could share my face with the whole world! Perhaps even the humans would get to see it, maybe the Maximal High Council would post my image up on every wall, in order to inspire people! Ah, a Maximal can dream, can he not?"

Perhaps it was not surprising to learn that Skydive had very few friends, and the few that he did have often made up excuses to avoid him. His neighbours were no different, they too actively made sure to stay out of Skydive's way. In truth, Skydive's vanity was something of a self defence mechanism, he had become so lonely, that he relied mainly on his looks to make himself feel better.

It worked surprisingly well.

"Hmmm, well, I suppose I had better get ready to go to work, after all, I have a big solar cycle ahead of me, I have the vast regions of space to explore and planets to colonise! People will always remember my name, Skydive, the Hero of Cybertron! The famous explorer Skydive! Perhaps they will even erect statues of me and my valiant, heroic crew?" Skydive asked his reflection.

Not surprisingly, talking to himself was Skydive's second favourite thing to do, next to admiring his beauty of course.

Now that his morning ritual of staring at himself in reflective surfaces and talking to himself was finally completed, Skydive scooped up a handful of energon chips and crammed them down into his mouth, before hastily wiping off the remains that covered his mouth. It would do him no good to look unkempt after all.

"And away I go. Farewell Cybertron, we are all the poorer for losing me, I know, but please, try to bear my departure with the minimum amount of sorrow!" Skydive called out as he turned and faces his apartment building "Vehicle Mode!"

And with that, Skydive transformed into a Cybertronic VTOL jet and vertically blasted off of the ground, making for the shipyard.

* * *

"Ah yes, even in Vehicle Mode, I am still gorgeous!" Skydive said aloud, hoping that several passers by would hear him.

Unfortunately, some of them did.

"Hey, you think you're pretty good?" A jet asked as he flew alongside Skydive.

"Whey yes, of course I do! You only have to look at me to see that!" Skydive boasted.

"Uh huh, well, if you think you're so good, why not have a race?" The jet called out.

"A race? Sure, why not? I could use the exercise to keep my body in tip top condition! Alright the, you're on!" Skydive agreed.

"Good, where shall we race to then?" The jet asked.

Skydive pondered for a moment before answering "How about the shipyard? I need to get there anyway!" Skydive called back.

"Perfect! Last one there's a rusted Predacon!" The jet called out , before he suddenly surged forward.

"What? Hey, no fair cheater!" Skydive called out as he struggled to keep up.

"Aw, you're too slow! You're gonna have to be a lot faster than that if you wanna outrace me pal!" The jet shouted so that Skydive could hear him.

"I'll show you slow!" Skydive said as he activated his gravity generators, pulling the jet backwards.

"Huh? What's going on? Hey, now who's the cheater!" The jet cried out as Skydive surged ahead of him.

"You cheat, I cheat! Now we're even!" Skydive shouted.

"Not quite!" The jet muttered as he activated his boosters and gained speed on his opponent.

"What the-? Hey, watch it! You're too close! You're gonna chip my paint off if you hit me!" Skydive exclaimed as he saw the jet fly up behind him.

"But hitting you is the whole idea!" The jet said as he suddenly rammed Skydive.

"Nooooo!" Skydive called out as he went spiralling out of control.

_This is bad! Gotta activate my VTOL jets! _Skydive thought, one of the rare times when he did not speak something aloud.

"Haha! East my exhaust fumes, slow coach!" The jet called out.

Momentarily forgetting the race, Skydive began inspecting himself. He gasped in horror when he noticed a scratch on his side.

"A scratch? You scratched me! You're going to pay for that!" Skydive screamed as he surged forward, much faster than he had ever gone before.

"Huh?" The jet gasped as he saw Skydive coming up close behind him "Yipes!"

"No one scratches me!" Skydive shouted as a powerful rage took control of him.

Skydive had never been this infuriated before, and perhaps if he had been more calm and rational, he wouldn't have done what he did next.

Activating his gravity beams again, Skydive used them to grab the jet once more. This time however, instead of pulling him backwards, Skydive flung him to the side with incredible force. If the jet had been organic, his neck would have snapped under the pressure.

"Nooooo!" The jet cried out in horror as he slammed into the front of an abandoned factory.

Suddenly calming down now that he had been avenged, Skydive realised that it would only be a matter of time before the Maximal Command Security Force arrived to take matters into their hands. Skydive began panicking, jail was no place for a Maximal such as him, they did things to people, especially the good looking ones.

"Gotta get out of here!" Skydive panted as he flew over a building in his escape.

In truth, he had no qualms with letting the jet take the blame for this. After all, he had scratched Skydive, a fact which he found unforgivable. Suddenly, Skydive saw the shipyard looming in sight.

"Ah, there she is! I wonder which ship is mine? She had better look sleek and attractive!" Skydive muttered.

* * *

Needless to say, Skydive was more than a little disappointed by the _Axalon._

"This is my ship?" Skydive asked, outraged "This is pathetic! Why, it's nothing more than a garbage truck with the ability to reach escape velocity!"

Suddenly, Skydive heard a loud noise come from somewhere close by. It sounded like some kind of altercation. Although he was not a coward, Skydive felt that he had already risked too much today, after being scratched, so he decided to quickly see what was happening. If they needed assistance, then he would help, if not, then he would board the ship.

"Vehicle Mode." Skydive whispered, hoping that no one would here him.

He quickly flew over to the sound of the scuffle and watched silently. Down below him, he could see five large Maximals engaging two smaller ones.

"Oh no...it looks like they might require my assistance! Oh well..." Skydive said hesitantly as he began his descent.

Luckily for Skydive, one of the larger ones seemed to accidently punch out one his fellows, apparently knocking him out. With one of their members out, the other two large Maximals ran off.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over, and I didn't even have to intervene!" A deeply relieved Skydive said as he flew down to the _Axalon._

* * *

A few cycles later, Skydive had boarded the ship and was now wandering around, looking for his destination.

"Now...where is the stasis pod bay?" Skydive asked himself, not aware that someone was following him.

"Do you require some assistance?" A voice from behind Skydive asked.

Skydive jumped, before turning around. Behind him was a tan coloured Maximal who clearly converted into some form of jeep.

"Ah yes, thank you. I'm looking for the stasis pod bay, I don't suppose you know where that is?" Skydive asked.

"Of course, please, follow me." The jeep said as he took the lead.

"So, uh, you got a name?" Skydive asked as he followed his new companion.

"Of course, it's Wheel Grip, and you are...?" The jeep asked.

"Oh, uh, my name's Skydive." Skydive responded.

"Pleased to meet you Skydive" Wheel Grip said with a nod of his head "Ah, we seemed to have arrived."

And Wheel Grip was correct, they had indeed arrived in the stasis pod bay. Looking around, Skydive could see at least five others. A jet was polishing a weapon in a corner, a femme was rubbing her hand and standing by a pile of collapsed energon canisters were the two Maximals that Skydive had seen earlier, accompanied by a tall, crimson Maximal.

"Attention all Maximals, we are preparing to leave Cybertron, all non necessary crew members are to report to the stasis bay at once and enter their respective stasis pods!" A voice over the ship's communications systems blared.

"Oh, I guess we had better follow our orders and do so." Wheel Grip said.

"Uh yeah, I guess we better." Skydive said as he glanced around.

"Farewell my friend, may we meet again when we wake up." Wheel Grip called out with a wave of his hand.

"Sure, see ya!" Skydive called back.

_Well, this is it, I'm finally going to be a colonist! _Skydive thought, a smile on his face as he stepped into his stasis pod.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

There was a light, shining bright.

"Wha-? Uh...where am I?"

"You're on Earth." A voice replied.

"Earth? Who...who are you...and...who am I?"

"Me? I am the Predacon soldier Iguanus, you too are a Predacon, but I do not know your name." Iguanus replied.

"Do you have a mirror, or something like that? Perhaps if I could see my face, I would remember?"

"Uh...sure, but I think maybe you should prepare yourself..." Iguanus said as he raised a large energon fragment.

"Why should I-! By Primus! I'm...I'm..."

"Yeah, well, look, maybe it ain't so-" Iguanus began.

"Gorgeous! By Primus, I look as beautiful as a peacock!" He said as he looked into the reflective surface, revealing a yellow, toothy face with small green eyes, situated in the maw of a large red fish, adorned with spines. Meanwhile, his body was insect like, covered in black and yellow stripes, one arm ending in half of a mandible covering his hand, a blade like protrusion at the end.

"Uh...yeah, sure, if you say so..." Iguanus muttered "Do you remember your name?"

"Hmmm...no, I don't...Perhaps...I will adopt a new name...Yes! From this day forth, I shall be known as...Injector!" Injector said as he rose a few feet off of the ground, before bursting into wild, maniacal laughter.

* * *

And end of chapter 2. Well, what did you think? I hope that you enjoyed it. Please try not to judge Injector too harshly. I'll be sure to have another chapter up as soon as possible. Anyway, let me know what you thought of the story and the characterisation in the reviews, thanks! Well, that just about does it for this chapter, unfortunately, so I hope that you enjoyed reading it, please remember to write a review, now that you're done with the story, and thank you for reading! Until the next chapter!


	3. Double Punch

Um...wow, I do not know what to say...really, I don't considering just how long it's been since I last updated this. I was just reading through it and realising how much fun I had writing it and thought maybe I should FINALLY update this. So yeah, I guess I'll do that in between this and the latest They Just Don't Care Anymore (which I swear I'm also in the process of writing, one and a half thousand words so far). Well, once again I do not own Beast Wars or any of the many, many characters which you'd associate with either Beast Wars or The Transformers. So, without any further ado, sit back, please remember to enjoy the following fic, don't forget to leave a review (please) and finally...thanks for reading!

* * *

"_...And on a sadder note, the body of missing Maximal colonist Treble Shock has been found in an alley this morning. The corpse bears the characteristic chest wound that has been associated with the Puncture Mark Killer." _The newsreader droned.

Double Punch groaned as he awoke. In his honest opinion, the morning news was always much too vague for his liking, not enough detail on these murders...not nearly enough.

Getting up from his recharger, he made his way over to a full length mirror he had set up on the other side of the room and admired himself. He was a large, red, bulky Maximal, with some gold and violet additions. His alt mode was a Cybertronian heavy truck, and it was quite evident just by looking at him, as his hands were located inside two large and heavy clamps, while a towing cable was raised high above his head. His head had a dark green visor plate that obscured his upper face and served not only to protect, but also to conceal. Double Punch greatly valued his privacy, and so very few had ever seen his actual face.

He scowled as he eyed a bluish stain that had spattered onto his right leg "How careless" he muttered as he grabbed a nearby rag and carefully wiped it off "I knew I should have worn some sort of protective gear...next time, definitely."

He turned and surveyed his house. It was a small, cramped and cluttered building, filled mainly with all sorts of equipment suited to his job, and engines and other parts could be seen scattered throughout.

He whistled "Cam-1, come here."

Instantly a small, winged camera drone flitted over from its resting place, perching itself on its master's shoulder.

"Replay the footage from last night, I wish to review what happened." Double Punch ordered.

Making a slight nodding gesture, Cam-1 inserted a plug into its masters neck and activated its recorded footage.

"Hmmm...yes...Ah, I see...yes..." Double Punch muttered as he replayed his work from last night "Well, I see what went wrong there...But never mind that now, I must depart, lest I be late for my new occupation."

Said occupation was colonist appointed to the exploration ship known as the _Axalon_. In truth, Double Punch had not been too keen to leave Cybertron, but he felt that with all the pressure of the bustling city life, and the stress over the recent rash of murders, he needed to get away from it all.

_No...please, I-_

Double Punch twitched his neck, and it stopped. Making his way out of the door to his small, run down house, he examined the current traffic situation. Not too bad, but of course, it was still early, in time, the streets would be bustling with life, just the way Double Punch hated it.

_I don't...No-_

Another twitch, and again, silence. In truth, Double Punch preferred either the pitch blackness of the night, or the early morning, when there were few people around, it was quiet and almost desolate...

_I never did anyth-_

...Well, aside from the occasional person Double Punch would run into.

_Why...why are you-_

Double Punch grinned. Oh, how he loved it when he encountered strangers alone at night, such fun they would have! And then, when it was all over, Double Punch would revel in the delight that he had inflicted upon his guest.

_I-it...h-h-hurts-_

And now, he would get to spread his fun to other worlds, full of strange new life...

_No...nononoWhyWHYAAAAAAAARRRRHHHH-_

"Ah, yes, new forms, new people...new opportunities..." Double Punch muttered to himself with a kind of malicious glee.

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_

* * *

_

As he strolled into the stasis pod bay of the _Axalon, _Double Punch was sorely tempted to "have fun" with all those who were already in stasis...but no, it was much too early for that. He would simply wait until they arrived. He would start with whatever natives there were first...

...And then he would move on to the crew.

Once again, Double Punch grinned at the thought.

* * *

"...Ugh...Where am I?" Double Punch asked in a daze as he woke up.

"Slag! We didn't have time to change his programming!" A strange new voice hissed.

"Well...just...I don't know...Lie!" A second voice hissed right back

"You're on Earth my friend." The first, strange new voice replied "And, you're a Predacon."

Double Punch sat up "A Predacon? Don't make me laugh, they turned me down, they said that even though what they were doing was "morally reprehensible" they wouldn't let...how did they put it? Ah yes "dangerous sociopaths" into their little group, they said that what I did was evil..."

The mech before him took a hesitant step back "W-what?"

Double Punch shook his head "It doesn't matter, that's all in the past now...who are you?"

"I am Transquito, and with me is Spittor, and we _are _Predacons...as are you. Please, you seem to have suffered some damage when your stasis pod crashed, but believe us, you really are a Predacon."

Double Punch looked down, where once had been clamps, now where claws. He moved what had been his tow cable, and now saw a long a vicious looking barbed stinger. A puddle before him revealed that what had once been a visor covered head was now a horribly mutated looking face with a razor sharp tooth lined vertical mouth, two green eyes and a strange, almost conical head.

Double Punch smiled "Perhaps you're right...yes, you just might be...Now, where are the Maximals? I want to have some fun..."

* * *

And there you have it, the very long awaited third chapter of Before the beast Wars. Sorry, I'm a little rust with it, but nevertheless, I hope that you enjoyed it. I loved writing severely deranged character, like the previous characters, it was a lot of fun...yeah, don't think too hard about how sane that makes me. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the following fic, please don't forget to leave a review, and finally...thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
